Revelation
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Based on the promo for 3x19. When Elena nearly hurts Damon once again, she is forced to make the startling revelation of how she feels for him. And with her confession, comes an unforgettable night.


**So I've been a little bit obsessed with the song **_**No light, no light **_**by Florence + The Machine. One of their songs is supposed to be in the next episode and I hope it's **_**No light, no light **_**because it's freakin' PERFECT for Delena. So here's **_**Revelation**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the song **_**No Light, no light**_**.**

"Stefan thinks I have feelings for you," Elena said awkwardly, leaning against the wall of the motel hallway where staying at while in Denver. The statement had been prompted by Damon's question to why Stefan had not been so driven on revenge on Klaus as usual. Elena had been telling him why when she accidentally started to say that, while she had told him she wouldn't stop loving him, she could tell something was upsetting Stefan. She shut her mouth quick, but Damon had caught on and questioned her.

Elena looked at Damon. His eyes were…different. They had a look she saw rarely, a look of vulnerability and…hope.

"Do you?" his voice broke her heart. Elena bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Damon," she whispered, her voice cracking. Damon took a step forward, taking Elena's face into his hands.

"Do you?" he whispered in a vice so soft and beautiful that Elena wanted to cry.

"I…I don't know…" but her sentence trailed off as her mind became obnoxiously loud.

_Say it, just say it_. a voice seemed to whisper in her ear. He was so close, his scent of alcohol, cologne and the faintest whiff of blood surrounding her, his hands so soft and holding her so gently.

And all thoughts of him came rushing to her. Those moments she would just sit and think of him, wondering where he was and what he was doing. When he would lie in her bed and seem to just belong there in a way Stefan never did.

And whenever someone would confront Elena on her feelings for Damon…there was that pause between what her mind wanted her to say – that she may just been in love with Damon Salvatore – and what her mouth said, the constant denial of her feelings.

_You are the hole in my head_

_You are the space in my bed_

_You are the sound that's in between_

_What I thought, what I said_

Yet in the darkness of the night, in her room, with no one to see or judge her, she would let her mind wander to the beautiful blue eyes vampire and let him consume her thoughts for those few hours.

_You are the nighttime fear_

_You are the warning when it's clear_

_When it's over, your start_

_You're my head, you're my heart_

Damon's bright blue eyes darkened slightly, anger taking over his features.

"I knew it," he mumbled, "There's no way you would…" his hands dropped from her face as he walked away.

This was it. Elena could either let Damon walk away, hurt and broken. Or she could do what she knew deep down that she should have done so long ago.

"Damon wait," she jogged to catch up with him, putting a hand on his shoulder, but he angrily jerked it off. He spun around, his eyes dark with anger.

"I don't need to hear what I already know," he said. He turned around to walk away again.

"Damon, I love you!" Elena said, a bit louder than she meant to and wondering for a moment if other residents heard her.

_No light, no light, in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew that light could be so violent_

_Revelation in the light of day_

Damon stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly, the anger melting away from his face, replaced with confusion and maybe a bit of hope.

"Elena…" he said, "If you don't really mean that…if you're just saying that because-"

"I love you," Elena said, taking a step toward Damon with each word. It was true. A truth that she had been terrified to face. She had wanted things to go back to normal, before the Klaus business. Back when she and Stefan were madly in love and Damon was just Stefan's attractive but annoying, bad boy, older brother.

No…even then Elena felt a spark for Damon. And with Stefan gone with Klaus for so long, Elena's feelings for Damon grew. She thought she and Stefan still had a chance when he returned, but he was so different. Elena knew there was no hope for the old Stefan to come back, for her old life to come back.

Stefan had changed during that time. But so had Elena…and Damon. And it was time for Elena to embrace that change and stop trying to run from it.

_You can choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light, no light_

With vampire speed, Damon was right in front of her, cupping her face in his hands.

"Say it again," he whispered.

_Tell me what you want me to say_

"I love you Damon," she said, staring into his startling blue eyes. The eyes of the man that had always been there for her, even when she didn't want it. The man that seemed to know what she was feeling even when she didn't. He had saved her more times than she could count, both physically and emotionally.

_Through the crowd I was_

_Crying out and_

_In your place there were a thousand other faces_

_I was disappearing in plain sight_

_Heaven help me, I need to make it right_

And that's when Elena did something stupid and impulsive and kind of crazy. She kissed him. She kissed Damon Salvatore right on those perfect lips that she had spent more time than she would like to admit staring at.

_You want a revelation, _

_You want to get it right_

_But it's a conversation I just can't have tonight_

_You are the revelation, some kind of resolution_

_You are the resolution_

Elena felt Damon's arms wrap tightly around her, crushing her closer to him. When her tongue dared to toy with his, he ravaged her mouth, his lips rough and demanding, but she met it with her own passion.

And for the first time in a long time, Elena couldn't be surer of anything but the fact that she wanted Damon Salvatore. Now.

_No light, no light, in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew that light could be so violent_

_Revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light, no light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

It was with vampire speed again that Damon got the two of them into the room, locking the door behind him, their lips never parting. Elena shoved off his leather jacket, tossing it to a corner of the room.

Clothes were quickly shed as they stumbled over, onto the bed.

It was all leading to this. The attraction, the hurt, the apologizes, the fights, the anger, the happiness, the sadness, the betrayal, the hope. It led to this one moment in their lives.

"I love you, Elena," Damon whispered against her lips before he slid into her. Elena let out a sharp gasp as he filled her, her hands gripping at his back as if he was the only thing keeping her rooted in this world.

_Would do you need me if I told you what I've done_

_And would you leave me if I told you what I've become _

'_Cause it's so easy to say it to a crowd_

_But it's so hard, my love_

_To say it to you alone_

He moved inside her and it was oh so different from Stefan. Stefan had always been gentle, reserved and painfully, torturously slow.

Damon, knew how to please a woman.

Elena closed her eyes, a moan escaping her lips, swollen from kissing.

"Look at me," Damon whispered in her ear, "I want to see your eyes." Elena forced her eyes open and were met with Damon's ice blue ones, darkened with passion.

"Damon," she moaned, arching her back into him.

"Mmmm," Damon sighed, nipping at her neck, "You have no idea…how long I've waited…to hear you say my name like that." He moved his hips with her, fast and frantic and animalistic.

_No light, no light, in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew that light could be so violent_

_Revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light, no light, _

_Tell me what you want me to say_

_You want a revelation_

_You want to get it right_

_But it's a conversation I just can't have tonight_

_You are the revelation, some kind of resolution_

_You want a revelation_

_You want a revelation_

"Elena," Damon growled into her ear. And it was with a final thrust that Elena felt herself come undone and Damon followed soon after. She screamed out his name, her body shaking as Damon held it close to his own.

"I'm right here," he whispered against you, "I've got you, Elena."

_You want to get it right_

_But it's a conversation I just can't have tonight_

_You are the revelation, some kind of resolution_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

They lay there together, spent and blissfully happy. Damon rolled off of her, gathering Elena into his arms.

He was startled when he heard her giggle. A fit of girlish, adorable giggles.

"Is something so funny?" he asked with an amused grin.

"I'm…happy," Elena said, looking up at him, a wide smile on her face, "For the first time in…I don't even know how long…I'm happy." She leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you Damon," she said. Damon couldn't help but smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead and whispering against her soft skin, "I love you too, Elena."

**So there's **_**Revelation**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
